RWBY: The Interim
by Freelancer DC
Summary: Whatever happened during the 5 months that Blue 'worked' for Roman? Who is Sentinel? This is the story that will answer both. Experience all of the hardship that Blue must go through, while also trying to keep his alternate personality in check. AN: I will be showing all of the major jobs that Blue was apart of. Prequel to RWBY: Blue.


Chapter 1: Day 1

* * *

**Finally I can post this story! I have been waiting forever, but anyways this is the story of the 5 months Blue spent working for Roman, and the more important missions that he completed. The final chapter will be a refurbished version of '**_**The Sentinel and New Friends?'**_** from **_**RWBY: Blue**_**. I would also like to thank**** titansFire**** for the ship name 'Blue Rose'. Here I am thinking most of you would suggest Bluby, but once again I have been proven wrong with this story and its' fans. Anyways onto Day One…**

* * *

(Unknown Warehouse)…

Roman Torchwick had just arrived, nearly getting caught by the police, after he had just stolen over 50,000 Lien from some kid and his now dead brother. He walked in tossing the bags of cash on to a container, "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled in his normal cocky manor.

Someone then came out of the shadows, and it was none other than Cinder Fall, "What happened to the boy?" She questioned her associate.

Roman put on a puzzled look, "Dunno, probably got nabbed by the cops. Why?" He asked looking through all of the money he had just stolen.

"Because there was darkness inside of him that I want to harness," she said creating a small flame in her hand, which caught Roman's attention.

"Ok? But how am I supposed to find him?" Roman asked, not really wanting to get caught by the cops.

"You have your resources." Cinder said walking back into the shadowed parts of the warehouse, making only her fire ball visible, until she eventually dissipated it.

"This kid better be an easy person to find." Roman grumbled as he walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

Junior's Club (After Jade's Funeral)…

Blue walked slowly into Junior's Club. The owner was an old friend of his brothers and he had hoped to find shelter there. Blue walked to the bar where Junior usually was, and when he arrived there he was met with a friendly face, "Hey Blue, how's it going?"

Blue looked up to see his brother's old friend, but the swordsmen's tone didn't change from its grim tone; "I need your help."

Junior's tone immediately turned, from one of friendship, to a serious one, "Sure, but where's Jade?"

"He's dead." Blue said barely able to get that out.

"What? How?" Junior questioned.

Blue took a deep breath before he started his story, "We were ambushed outside of the bank by some guy in a bolder hat, and Jade saved my life at the cost of his own."

Blue started to cry and Junior put his hand on the teen's shoulder, "Listen there's a pub in the underground part of Vale that should be a safe area to hide in, it's called _The Drunken Jack_."

"Thanks." Blue said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Junior smiled and waved his friend's brother goodbye, "Hey don't mention it."

As Blue started to exit the club Jade stood right in front of him. They stood there for almost a millennium before Jade finally spoke, "Don't let him win." He said before turning around just as a group of people walked in front of him.

Blue tried to find him, but he was nowhere, '_I must be seeing things._' Was the only conclusion he could come to. He then proceeded to exit the club and go to the pub Junior had recommended hiding in.

* * *

Junior's Club (3 Days Later)…

Roman walked into the club and proceeded to find his contact near the bar. When he found him he opened his arms out wide, "Junior! It's been too long!" The club owner only snarled in response, "What's wrong? Didn't ya miss me?" Roman asked cockily.

"I'm not lending anymore of my friends to you." Junior responded.

"That's not why I'm here." Roman said holding his hands up in defense.

Junior kept his angered face on, "Doesn't matter, I know what you did!"

"I think you're gunna have to be a bit more specific." Roman said.

"The guy you killed three days ago! Does that ring any bells?" Junior specified.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I was hoping you could help me find a little runt with blue hair." Roman said holding up a poorly drawn picture.

"What do you want with Blue?" Junior asked.

"So you do know him?" Roman pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you where he is, especially after what you did to his brother." Junior retorted.

Roman thought how to trick him into giving him the information, and then a nasty little plot came into his mind, "Actually I had a proposition for him."

This made Junior the slightest bit interested, "And what was that?"

"Well I know a person who can bring his dead brother back." Roman lied.

At first Junior was going to tell him to get out of his club, but then he thought about how happy Blue would be to have Jade back, "Alright I'll tell you."

* * *

The Drunken Jack (2 Hours Later)…

Blue was slumped over as usual but was disturbed when somebody sat down at the table he was at. Blue still didn't look up just to be safe. After a second of silence the stranger spoke up, "Well it seems like your feeling down about him."

Finally deciding to look up Blue saw the familiar face of none other than Roman. Not deciding to cause a scene he sat up, not really caring what happened to him, and said in an extremely aggressive tone, "What the hell do you want?" He said, now staring fiercely at Roman.

With a smug expression he replied, "Well I heard your reputation was ruined, so I thought I'd offer you a job. What do ya say?" The whole time he kept that same smug expression on his face.

Blue now utterly surprised by his offer and only responded with, "W-why?"

"Oh I don't know. I need a man, you probably need a job, and I don't think people usually give criminals jobs."

Returning to pure rage, Blue stared him down, "Why would I work for you?"

Roman thought for a second, trying to remember the story he told Junior, and then looked back at Blue, "Well I have something that no one else can give you...your brother."

Blue's eyes shot wide as he heard what he had just said to him. "How is that even possible?"

Keeping his smug face he responded, "It's simple really. I have a friend who uses sorcery, and if you help us I will have her bring your brother back. So, do we have a deal?" He finished extending his hand.

Blue was reluctant at first, but thought about how it would be to have his brother back was worth working for the man that killed him. He met Roman's hand and shook it, "Deal."

Now lowering into a somewhat friendly manner, Blue let his hand go and so did Roman. Roman, still with his smug look on his face, said, "Well I think introductions are in order. I'll go first. My name is Roman Torchwick. And yours?"

After a second Blue finally responded, "Blue, Blue Gentian…so what kind of work will I be doing?"

Roman replied with a smirked expression, "Now, you leave that up to me."

"Don't you think that I should be able to know what kind of work I'm doing?" Blue asked hoping that he wouldn't have to do anything to awful.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know that the 'jobs' that will be doing are…I dunno…illegal by some standards." Roman said shaking his hand in a so-so kind of way.

Blue thought for a moment before asking his next question, "How long will I have to work for you?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Roman sighed, which was returned with a glare from Blue, "Ugh! Fine! As long as we need you, and then we'll reunite you with your brother." Roman lied.

"Alright, then let's get to it." Blue said standing up from his seat.

"Whoa, whoa…first we need to get you a new outfit." Roman said standing up with the teen.

Blue looked at Roman quizzically, "Like what?"

"Just this." He said holding out his scroll. On it was an outfit with a skull like mask, dark blue armor, covering all parts of the body, and a new weapon, Corrupted Vitality, which was a grenade launcher mixed with a fully automatic machine-gun. Blue was about to question this before Roman interrupted him, "This just gives you that mercenary look…oh and from now on you'll be known as Sentinel."

"Why?" Blue questioned.

"Do you want to see your brother again?"

"Yea."

"Then you won't ask any more questions, got it?" Roman demanded.

"Yea, I got it." Blue said not sure if he made the right decision.

"Good. Now follow me and I'll give you your first assignment." Roman said exiting the building.

'_One day down, and who knows how many more to go?' _Blue thought to himself, as he followed Roman.

* * *

**Well that was an experience. Anyways I finally got this chapter up, and I know it's starting out slow, but it will pick up. Just so everyone knows this story will have an ending and this will not be a long story; only 7 or 8 chapters. Well with that out of the way, I hope you liked it and will hopefully follow/favorite and review so I know how to improve and how all of you feel.**

* * *

**{Secret**** Ending (I just love doing these)}**

Everything was dark and there was a deathly silence, until that was interrupted by and dark evil laughing.

Monitor came out, from the darkness, in his aura form and sputtered about, "Oh my! This can not be good." He said as started flying away, "This is not at all good!"

Just then Jade appeared in front of him, scaring Monitor half to death, "Don't worry; he'll be able to handle him."

"I just don't like the calculations from this." Monitor retorted.

"Trust me, he can fight the darkness back, so long as he has a reason to do it." Jade said.

"But until now that was you!" Monitor said nervously.

"He'll find someone new." Jade reassured him.

"How do you know?" Monitor questioned.

Jade grew a slight smile, "I just have a good feeling about it." With that said both of them vanished out of the darkness, to go somewhere else.

Once both of them were gone Sentinel appeared, "Not as long as I'm around." He said ominously.


End file.
